


To Build a Family (of the Galran Kind)

by Saremina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Alpha Zarkon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Galra Keith, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina
Summary: Keith is pregnant with Zarkon's children, gets kidnapped by friends and receives some advice from Haggar. Not necessarily in that order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work

Keith groans and grabs one of the big, deep red, cushion like pillows from the couch. He spends a minute propping it up against the couch before lowering himself on the floor and leaning against the pillow, sighing in relief at having the cool floor underneath him and the weight off his feet after a long day of standing and walking around. He rubs his stomach, trying to soothe the twins that have just learned to kick — too early in Keith’s opinion, even if the healers think they should have started weeks ago.

Zarkon had brought him to the Palace in the Galra homeworld a few days ago after Keith had grown uncomfortable in the artificial environment of the Central Command. To Keith’s relief both Zarkon and Haggar had agreed that the Palace would be a better place for Keith to carry the kits, and he would most likely be staying there for the rest of his pregnancy — save for a few necessary trips to the Central Command.

Keith had spent the first day there hating the burning suns and the second figuring out how Zarkon’s private wing could be child-proofed.

Keith groans again and rubs his lower back. Being pregnant isn’t as easy as he’d thought; being pregnant with the Emperor’s kits is even harder, as the entire Galra population is overprotective of Keith and obsessively curious about him at the same time. Haggar had said it’s because he’s carrying the first successors to the Imperial bloodline since Lotor’s birth millennia ago.

One of the kits kicks Keith again and he chuckles, placing his hand over the spot the kit continues to kick. “You’re gonna wake your brother up.”

The kit kicks Keith one more time before the door to the sitting room opens and Haggar steps in, a tall glass and a straw in hand. Keith’s ears perk up and a smile tugs at the corners of Haggar’s lips. “I assumed you would be hungry.”

“ I’m always hungry,” Keith replies, “I’m eating for three, remember?”

Haggar inclines her head and walks up to Keith, handing the glass to him before sitting on the soft armchair on Keith’s left. “Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“ Because it’s easier for me to stretch out my legs here,” Keith replies, wiggling his feet for emphasis. “My ankles are swelling up again.”

“ That happens when you are pregnant,” Haggar says.

Keith rolls his eyes and sips the smoothie — sweet fruits with a hint of something like citrus mixed in it — Haggar had brought him. “Can I ask you something?”

Haggar shifts and — to Keith surprise — pushes her hood down. “Go on.”

“ What was it like? Being pregnant with Lotor?” Keith looks up to her, curious to and expectant.

“ Different from what you’re going through,” Haggar replies.

Keith frowns. “How?”

Haggar shrugs one shoulder. “Altean pregnancies are longer than Galran ones, and I was carrying only one child.”

“ How much longer?” Keith asks, needing the distraction from the constant kicking his insides are enduring.

“ On top of our pregnancies being naturally longer, we carry our children to full term. Their eyes and ears are open when they are born.” Haggar tilts her head. “Zarkon found it quite stressful; he thought it odd that a child would be born with all of their senses fully functional.”

Keith laughs. “Well, I’m glad I’m not gonna spend so long pregnant. I’m ready to get these two out now.”

They lapse into a silence and Keith half expects Haggar to return to her work.

“ What’s really bothering you?” She asks instead.

Keith sighs, his ears drooping. He taps his claws against the glass, lost in thought for a moment. “I keep thinking that something bad’s gonna happen with the kits, or that I’m not ready to be a parent, or that Zarkon’s gonna be too busy running the Empire and I’m gonna end up raising our children alone.”

Haggar remains silent for almost a minute while Keith drinks his smoothie, trying not to feel stupid for talking.

“ You are ready to be a parent and Zarkon is going to be there for you and the kits; you are his mate and those are his children.” Haggar leans forward. “And nothing bad is going to happen, I’ll make sure of that.”

Keith smiles at her, relieved and grateful for her presence in a way he hasn’t been before. “Thank you.”

Haggar smiles and joins him on the floor. She nudges Keith’s hand off his stomach and replaces it with her own, chuckling when the kit kicks again.

Sighing, Keith leans his head on her shoulder. “You can babysit them if you want.”

She inclines her head, an amused smile playing on her lips. Keith sets the glass on the floor and places his hand below Haggar’s. His skin is a lighter shade of purple than hers, his claws thicker than her sharp nails; just as his ears are more cat-like than hers — bigger with soft, velvet like fur covering them.

Zarkon had once said — half asleep and curled around Keith — that he hopes their children will have Keith’s ears. The memory makes Keith smile, and Haggar raises a quizzical eyebrow.

“ You wouldn’t happen to have any advice on how to deal with all this pregnancy stuff?” Keith asks instead of telling her what he was thinking.

Haggar takes a deep breath, pretending to think about it. “I suppose I could share a few things.”

Keith grins and shifts until he can face her. “Please do.”

Haggar smiles and — in an uncharacteristic display of affection — briefly presses her forehead against Keith’s before sharing her secrets.

 

* * *

By the time Zarkon joins them, Keith and Haggar have moved to the balcony connected to the sitting room. They have ordered tea and snacks, and while Haggar is content with her fruit tea and salted pastry, Keith has a plate full of everything from simple fudge like sweets to a slice of berry pie and his own salted pastry.

Zarkon hands Keith a small hexagonal box as moves past Keith to place a kiss on Haggar’s forehead. Keith raises an eyebrow and opens the box while they greet each other quietly, pleased but not entirely surprised to find a pair of silver earrings shaped like constellations with pale purple gems embedded in them.

“ They’re beautiful,” Keith says when Zarkon comes to sit by his side on the cushioned two person seat Keith’s slouching on. Keith lets out an involuntary but pleased noise when Zarkon pulls him into his arms, glad to be held by his mate — his alpha — after a long day.

Zarkon — calm, constant Zarkon in his perfectly tailored dark mauve and gold, layered suit, and his intoxicating scent that puts Keith’s mind at ease and makes him relax — settles Keith in his arms, putting a hand on Keith’s stomach as he nuzzles Keith’s temple. “Hello.”

“ Hi,” Keith replies, leaning into Zarkon and breathing in his scent.

It’s as perfect as on the day they met. Keith had been drawn to that scent from the moment they first were in the same room; a need to submit and let Zarkon possess him like Keith had never felt before had possessed him, and Keith had fought Zarkon that much harder for it. Zarkon had wanted Keith more for his resistance too — something Keith had been surprised to hear Zarkon admit.

“ Did you have a good day?” Zarkon asks, his breath a soft brush against Keith’s hair.

Keith nods. “I was thinking about the nursery.”

Zarkon hums, running his fingers through Keith’s hair.

Keith arches into his touch. “And I need new clothes; I’m getting huge.”

“ You are beautiful,” Zarkon assures him.

Keith snorts. “You’re just saying that because they’re your kits.”

Zarkon studies Keith for a moment before wrapping his fingers around Keith’s throat, his thumb pressing against the bite mark he left on Keith’s neck months ago, his touch firm and gentle at the same time. Keith melts into it, letting his instincts take over.

Zarkon levels Keith with a stern gaze, speaking only when he’s sure he has Keith’s unwavering attention. “Trust me; you are beautiful.”

Keith’s ears tilt back and he lets out a soft noise, unable to stop himself. Zarkon indulges Keith with a warm, pleased smile. It’s enough for Keith’s instincts to take over, and he tilts his head back, exposing his neck and the bite mark to Zarkon. His body thrums with anticipation, at the chance that Zarkon might bite him again or claim him or just hold him, Keith doesn’t care; as long as Zarkon gives him  _ something  _ he’ll be happy.

Zarkon chuckles and leans down to gently bite the mark on Keith’s neck, making Keith sigh quietly and melt in Zarkon’s arms.

After a moment Haggar pulls her chair up to them, sitting by Zarkon’s side, close enough to touch if either of them so pleases. Keith smiles at her, and the smile she gives him in return is softer than usual. Keith welcomes it; he welcomes the closeness and the familiarity that comes with it.

Zarkon untangles his fingers from Keith’s hair and takes Haggar’s hand. “You two must have had an interesting day,” he says, glancing from Keith to Haggar. “You should tell me about it.”

Keith and Haggar share a look before taking turns telling Zarkon of their day, an easy intimacy surrounding them and keeping them warm even as the air around them chills as the suns set and the evening falls.

Still, Keith curls tighter against Zarkon, and when Haggar offers him her hand he takes it without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

“We didn’t know you were on board that ship,” Shiro repeats defensively, his eyes darting around the hangar before settling on Keith.

Keith narrows his eyes and presses a hand against the small of his back to ease the pain his too big belly causes him. “You expect me to believe that?”

“Yes!” The harshness of Shiro’s tone makes Keith lower his ears to pacify him on instinct.

Annoyed with his own reaction, Keith stands taller and forces the submissive tilt of his ears into something less omega like and more assertive. “Why would you even attack a Galra cruiser that deep in their territory?”

“Because the planet your ship left used to trade with a planet we liberated a month ago and they stopped the trades, so we came to see what the problem was and found the Galra there.” Shiro raises a pointed eyebrow and shares a look Keith would rather not decipher with the others.

“Of course they were there; that planet has been under Galra rule for hundreds of years,” Keith grits through his teeth, forcing his voice to remain steady even as the pain in his back grows nearly unbearable.

Lance clears his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “Is no one going to mention the fact that Keith’s, um, well — “

“About to go into labor at any second?” Keith raises a pointed eyebrow making Lance grimace as he averts his eyes.

Pidge’s eyes widen in horror. “Wait... you are?”

“Yeah. I can almost feel my water breaking, that’s why I wanted to go home as soon as possible,” Keith replies. As if to confirm his point one of the kits kicks him hard enough to make Keith bite his lip to keep from groaning.

“I think we can handle a birth,” Coran says, sounding confident.

Keith sighs. “I’m not having the kits without Zarkon there for me to scream at.”

“So it’s true then,” Hunk says, his expression somewhere between curious and mortified. “You’re actually having _his_ children?”

“Yes I am,” Keith confirms, doing his best not to sigh and roll his eyes. “Is anyone going to get me a chair? I can’t actually stand around for that long, especially not when I’ve just been kidnapped.”

“We didn’t kidnap you,” Shiro cuts in, his frown making way to uncertainty. “I think?”

“You didn’t exactly fight us when we found you,” Allura says, seeming as uncertain as Shiro.

Keith throws his arms in the air. “I’m pregnant! What was I supposed to do, pull a sword on you? Roundhouse Lance?”

“Hey!” Lance pouts at Keith, but Keith ignores him.

“Look,” Keith sighs, “I just want to go home to my mate.”

The others share a look while Coran comes to Keith and pulls him away from the hangar guides him the lounge, chatting about meaningless things and supporting Keith all the way there. The others follow them a few seconds later.

“We could hold you hostage and give you back to Zarkon if he leaves the Gallians alone?” Shiro suggests once they’re all sitting down.

Keith groans and runs his hands through his hair. “Weren’t you listening? They’ve been under the Empire’s rule for hundreds of years; you forcing the Galra away isn’t going to help them or get your liberated planet their trade deals back. The Gallians won’t be able to protect or sustain themselves, and they don’t know how to govern themselves. And the reason they stopped trading with your planet is that those people aren’t part of the Empire anymore, and they couldn’t even afford the trade anymore.”

Shiro and Allura share an uncomfortable glance. “Being free from the Empire is still better than being a part of it,” Allura insists, her voice stern enough to make Keith’s instinct to submit flare up again.

Keith shakes his head; Allura isn’t his alpha, it’s nothing more than his hormones acting up and he needs to ignore them. “Not to them. You can’t make decisions for other people based on your own morals and ideals. They’re happy and they’re living their lives in peace, so just let them be and find some other planet to trade with yours. And before you start arguing, you’re talking about taking over a planet deep in the Galra territory which means that you can’t be there to defend them against the pirates and such wanting to rob them or help them sustain _their_ trade deals or build a government.”

Keith — despite being satisfied with the silence his words receive — slumps against the couch. His back hurts and his feet throb from the strain of having to carry so much weight, but it’s not anything Keith can’t live with; he’s grown used to being pregnant.

“Um,” Hunk starts waving his hand in Keith’s direction, “aren’t you kind of... too pregnant to be traveling?”

“That’s what Zarkon thinks,” Keith grumbles, “I stopped by the Central Command to see a friend and consult with a druid there — he’s got experience with half-Galran’s giving birth so I wanted to talk to him. Zarkon offered to ship them both to the Palace, but I’ve been there for months and I needed to get out of the heat, so I complained to Haggar who complained to Zarkon and I got to go on the trip.”

“You complained to Haggar?” Pidge asks.

Keith smiles a little as he nods. “She’s been great. I think Zarkon doesn’t like it that we’re good friends these days; we gang up on him if we need to.”

Shiro’s lips quirk into an amused smile, though he hides it quickly. “How about we get you back to the Empire against something else, then?”

Keith’s smile falls. “Why do you need something in return? If you want to pick a fight with the Empire go bother Lotor in the Valusian system and let me and Zarkon have a few weeks to adjust to having the kits around.”

Shiro shrugs. “We did kidnap you.”

“Accidentally,” Keith reminds him.

“We should still take full advantage of the situation,” Shiro counters.

Keith shrugs, not really caring if he’s going back home in the Castleship or a Galra cruiser as long as he gets to be with his mate and alpha when he gives birth to their kits. “Ask Zarkon to give you the rebel prisoners he’s holding. You won’t get them all, but I’m sure you can bargain it up to five prisoners before he decides it’s easier to just kill you all.”

Shiro and the others share a silent conversation, at the end of which Allura nods. “That could work.”

“And if it does we could make this a thing of sorts,” Hunk suggests.

Keith snorts and rubs his stomach; the kits kicking him and turning around doing nothing to ease his mind.

“Don’t you think five prisoners is a little... well, little in return for you?” Pidge asks, “you’re Zarkon’s mate — his omega — shouldn’t he be moving heaven and earth to get you back?”

“His idea of doing that involves a lot of murder and destruction,” Keith points out.

Pidge frowns, but Keith knows she gets his point.

“How about we talk about this after a meal?” Coran suggests, much to Keith’s delight.

The noise he lets out earns him amused looks. “What? I’m eating for three.”

The others laugh and all tension leaves the air. After a minute Hunk follows Coran out of the room, and they return half an hour later with trays full of food. They all eat at a leisurely pace while the Paladins tell Keith what they’ve been up to and in return Keith shares bits about his life with the Galra.

It’s comfortable, and even though it takes Shiro and Allura almost a day to reach an agreement with Zarkon for Keith’s return and another for him to get back home, Keith is glad for the unexpected chance to spend some time with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://saremina.tumblr.com) too :)


End file.
